Time torment
by pj1taylor
Summary: My 1st little story of Jane fighting for the person she loves. Short but somewhat sweet. Enjoy.


_Ok guys, this is my 1st little drabble that I wrote when I was bored waiting for a flight home. Hope you like. _

_As usual, I do not own characters etc..._

_Enjoy! x_

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0 x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0 x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0 x0x

"Maura!" Jane screamed "Jesus, no." Rushing down on her knees, she puts her hands on her neck and chest seeking out a heart beat. Not feeling anything, the drilled training kicks in to place.

"1...2...3..."

"Come on, Maura! Come on!". She continues beating down on her chest. Pump after pump. Count after count. Desperately trying to get life in to the body in front of her. Pleading that she could get her back.

"28...29...30"

Cradling Maura's jaw with her hand, she leans down. Pressing her lips down on to hers, she forces the air in. 'Cold. She's so cold.' she thinks. Raising herself up she looks down at her. Still motionless. Lifeless. Jane quickly brushes her hand through Maura's hair. Pushing it back across her brow, which naturally wins her a loving look back. She stares down at her and gets no response. Terrified, she rushed to back to work.

"1...2...3..."

She wasn't sure how long she had been working on her. Over her. For her. So focused on getting her back, everything else faded out.

She didn't feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, the yelling voices over the radio was just a buzz in the background and time felt as if it no longer existed. She was trapped in torment.

After an eternity of fighting, she felt something. She was slipping away. Not only from Maura to her, but to her from Maura. Muscles were starting to ache. The tightness in her chest was starting to squeeze her. A lump in her throat was developing with her realizing that she might have be too late.

"NO! COME ON MAURA!" ...beat...beat... "DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS TO ME!" beat...beat...beat.

The sweat starts to build up and beads around her forehead. "BREATHE MAURA! JUST BREATHE!".

Despite knowing the odds, Jane continues. Forcing more and more air in and pushing it around for her. Breathing for her. Waiting for Maura to pick it back up. Her desperate last attempt.

Exhaustion takes over. Muscles seem to no longer work. Unable to now tell between the tears and the sweat. The tightness in her chest is now crushing on her heart. Squeezing it so hard she thinks it to will also stop soon.

As her vision starts to fade in and out and the pain becomes unbearable, she is forced to surrender. Jane looks down and grief stars to take over. Raising Maura off the cold ground, so that her head is sitting in her lap, Jane grabs one of her hands in both of hers and brings it to her cheek. 'No. No...no...no...please, no!'.

Emotions running savagely throughout her system, she breaks. Jane, pressing her eyes tightly shut, she draws her hands to her heart which feels as if it has been turns in to ice. Burning her from the inside, solid, unable to breathe from the loss. She lets out a scream.

'"Jane...Jane..."

She clutches her chest as the waves of pain spread through. Riding it out.

"Jane!...JANE!"

Snapped out of the nightmare. She felt as if she had submerged from an iced lake. Heart jacked and soaked in sweat.

"Jane! Shhh...shh...baby" Maura whispers in Jane's ear. "Shh...it was a nightmare...it's over, it's over. " Maura starts placing kisses around Jane's temples. Comforting her. Slowly waking her up.

"Shh, it's ok...it's ok. I'm here Jane. I'm here" Maura said. She starts smoothing Jane's hair back from her face. Thumbs traced over her eyebrows to the side of her face, calming her down.

"Maur?" Jane asked. Looking at Maura and seeing those perfect sparkling eyes shining back to her caused her heart to take it's first sound beat since waking up. "It was just a bad dream, Jane." said Maura. "Just a bad dream."

Jane reaches out and pulls her in to her. Breathing her in. Comforted in knowing that she is ok. That she is here with her. "God, Maura. I thought I lost you." Jane lets out. "...I really thought I lost you!" she starts to shake. Holding on to her with equal intensity she replies "I'm not going anywhere.".

Still nestled in each others arms, Maura slowly she starts to push her back down on to their pillows. Jane finally starts to have control again of her body, with the shakes subsiding. Maura, slowly moving her hands over Jane in circular motions. Reaffirming that she is safe in her arms.

"Promise me" Jane prompts. "Promise me you are not going anywhere...".

Looking in to her eyes, she replies "I love you more than I ever thought possible. I will always be at your side. No matter what, Jane." .

"I love you, Maura." Jane whispers. They relax in to each others arms and slowly fall in to a deep sleep. Safe in the knowledge that they wake up again, they'll remain together. In love.


End file.
